The Alex Chronicles
by AnimeNatureWitch
Summary: Join Alexandra DeCassio as she retells the events of her past. Alex was a 13 year old who live on Aeaea with her sister, Hellanystik DeCassio and their friends, Reyna and Hylla. One day, they are forced to leave when Hellan is killed by pirates. The sisters, R and H, part ways with Alex, as they head to Cali and she heads to NYC for camp. WILL HAVE ETHAN/OC, LEO/OC FLUFF IN LATER!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I wrote a Percy Jackson Fanfic before, but I didn't like it, so I came up with a new one. In this fanfic I will be bouncing around a lot. It will go from when my OC, Alex, is 13, to 14, to 16, then the story will finally start at age 17. Please don't hate me for this... I dont own any of PJO/HOO characters, but I'd like to have my own Leo... Now, without Further ado, "The Alexandra Chronicles"**

My name is Alex and I am a daughter of Apollo. When i was 13 years old, I lived on the island Aeaea with my younger sister Hellan. We had lived there as long as I could remember. But I wasnt happy. I wanted to escape from there. And I did it too, with my friends Reyna and Hylla. They took me to New York, USA. For now I'm going to tell you of that time. It all started when Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson came to Aeaea. Of course, back then, I sidn't know who they were.

I was sitting by the pool in CC's Spa, when I saw them struggling out of the water. Hylla helped them out and brought them inside. That was the last time thigs in my life were ever normal again.

Twenty minutes later, still splashing my feet in the pool, I saw them run away, and pirates started running everywhere, destroying everything, and stabbing people, left and right. It was chaos. I looked everywhere, frantic to find Hellan and get her far away from this mess, riot, this chaos.  
"Hellan!" I screamed.  
"Alex! Help! Please!" I followed the sound of her voice, weaving through crowds of women, girls and trying as best as I could to avoid pirates, scared out of my wits. By the time I had gotten to my sister, it was too late. The young seven year's body old had been severed to bits and pieces.  
"No! Hellan! No!" I screamed. I was then abruptly grabbed and dragged out of the way by my arms. I screamed and tried to get out of the grasp of who/whatever it was that was grabbing me.  
Reyna said directly into my ear "It's just me. I know you're sad, but we have to go. We're going to go to America a little early. Are you alright? Can you walk?"  
I looked down on my legs and noticed that I had several deep gashes and cuts. I tried and noticed that i couldn't hardly limp, much less walk. I had been going on adrenalyn before. I felt embarassed to say "I'm sorry, no."  
"Get on my back then. Hurry. Hylla's waiting." Reyna bent down so that I could get onto her back and then she sprinted to the small sailboat that her sister had stolen. We then sailed in the direction of America.

We (_finally_) reached Florida, Usa. Thank gods to my fast healing (Thanks, dad), I can walk now. Also, if it weren't for me, we'd all be dead. I had brought my sword and trusty pouch of matches (and Drachmas)so we ate fish the entire trip.  
"Alright" said Hylla. "Let's head toward California and see where we end up. I heard that there's a demigod camp up there."  
"Yeah, for Romans. But I'm Greek." I said. "I want to go to NYC. That's where the Greek Camp is."  
"Alex, you're too young to travel alone. Why don't you come with Hylla and I and we can live in the Roman camp. You'll just have to learn new things-"  
"No! I don't _want_ to go to a Roman camp. I'm _going_ to HalfBlood." I started to walk in the direction of New York. "I'll see you around." I said, not bothering to turn around.

That night I was so scared. I had started off in about midday and I had already gotten to the Florida border by walking hitchhiking and bicycle riding. I had had two monster attacks in the past 3 hours and I had to stop in an alleyway to sleep.  
I took count of my injuries. My toga was ripped, i had scars and bruises, and my laurel crown was falling off of my hair, which was dissheveled. But other than that, I was okay. I was about to go to sleep when this strange boy with wavy black hair ducked into the alley as I had moments before. I felt drawn to this boy for some reason.  
"Hey." I said "What are you doing here?"  
"Running away. Hiding."  
"Why aren't you at home?"  
"I don't have a home and my family is dead."  
I looked at him. He looked sad. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel. I'm exactly the same."  
"Why don't we just sleep tonight and go our separate ways tomorrow." Said the boy.  
"Agreed" I said, as I laid down on the hard gravel and tried to sleep.

**So? What do you think? Who is this mysterious boy? (Though, I probably already gave it away to you) What will happen to the 13 year old Alex? Check back soon for another update. Free virtual brownies to all reviewers, likers, and favouriters! I will answer all questions. PM me if you have any Suggestions! Thanks! Stay awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, last time, I promised all of you followers something... Here they are!**

***Gives you virtual brownies***

**They're good, eh? Oh well, anyway, read to find out what happens nexT. *Face-palms because it's kind of obvious that thats what you're supposed to do.***

"Hey, get up." Said the boy the next morning. I sat up as I was told.

He kneeled down in front of me. "I wanted to give you something. I can tell you're a demigod from the way you're dressed and from the scars and bruises on you. I thought you might need this." He gave me a bracelet that had a glass face on it like a watch almost. **(A/N, if you want, I'll post a picture later.) **"Its a wrist shield. Just tap the face once and it pops out. It used to belong to my mom before she... Um..."

"It's okay. You don't have to say it. Thank you." I hugged him. "But what about you?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about me." He said with a lopsided smirk that I thought to be adorable. Then he turned around and ran. I didn't see him again for a long time.

I looked at the bracelet shield. When the sunlight hit it, I saw that It was engraved with something. I tilted it so that I could see it better. it said. " " Wonder what that means.

Well, today, my fourteenth birthday, I finally made it to Camp HalfBlood. It's much different than I expected it to be. As i stepped through the gates, I saw activities of every magnitude going on. Archery, strawberry picking, and even Pegasus riding. All of a sudden, a blonde girl around my age walked up from behind me.

"Who are you. You're a new camper, aren't you? My name is Annabeth. Who are you?" "My name is Alex DeCassio. You're a daughter of Athena?"  
"Yeah. How'd you know that?"  
I thought about it. How did I know that? "Lucky guess..?"

"Okay..? Well, welcome to Camp HalfBlood. You're one of the lucky ones. Most people come in here with monsters following them. Some don't even make it through the gates."

"Oh, wait! I know you! You went to CC's last year didn't you? You and a boy. You were the ones that released the pirates."

"Um, yeah. We did."  
"My sister and I lived there. Those pirates killed her. Why did you let them go?"

"Well, CC had turned my friend into a guinea pig. I didn't know which one was him, so I turned them all back. I had no Idea that they would kill anyone. I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes around, looking for any explanation. She was wondering who my godly parent was. Wait, again, how did I know that?

"Apollo" I said.

Annabeth looked confused. "Apollo what?" "He's my dad."

"I was just wondering that. Its weird how you know almost exactly what's on my mind." She looked at me with a weird expression. "Well, why don't I introduce you to Will? He's the cabin 7 counselor. He's a pretty good guy. You'll like him."

"Cool." I said as I followed her to the Apollo cabin.

**So, not much fluff this time either... :( I'm trying...**

**Also, did anyone figure out who the mysterious boy was? You seem smart, so I bet you did. If you didn't, PM me and I'll tell you if you want. And what is up with Alex knowing what people are thinking? Hmm..? And no matter what the Sea of Monsters movie says, Ethan did NOT turn evil until book 3 or 4 of PJO! Just thought I'd point that out. By the way, how manu of you saw it? Sea of monsters? It was AWESOME! Ok, See you later! Remember to do stuff. (Review, favourite, etc. just GIVE ME FEEDBACK!)**


End file.
